


Rise and Shine

by Syarue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Actually everything's imaginary, Adorable, Adorkable, Almost Though, Barry and Oliver are boyfriends, Barry uses his speed, Bottom Barry Allen, Cliffhangers, Cute, Excuse my poor writing, First fanfic ever, Fluff, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm mean, M/M, Morning Kisses, No Smut, Short One Shot, Sleepy Kisses, Top Oliver Queen, english is not my first language, hardly any relevance to the series, i promise i'll get better, imaginary personal Queen mansion, sorry about the ending, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syarue/pseuds/Syarue
Summary: It's morning and Oliver must wake Barry up...but the method probably doesn't help in achieving it quickly.





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic to post on AO3 or anywhere on the whole wide Internet. And it's my first Flash/Arrow fic too. I acknowledge the fact that no one would even notice this crap of a writing lol but just doing it for my own pleasure. Please ignore grammos if there are any...or maybe tell me? Whatever.  
> I just wanted to write something cute and full of love! Not sure if it looks so, though.  
> Yes, this is a one shot and I don't want to add anything.  
> Thank you, whoever stumbles across this and actually takes time to go through it. You will be blessed for the rest of your life and may the Speed Force be with you.

    For thirty minutes, he had been speechlessly watching his boyfriend’s chest heaving rhythmically. Oliver studied every bit of the scientist’s countenance, and God was he beautiful. Just by gazing at the placid expression resting on the boy’s face, tiny tumults of love infested his heart and he had to hold himself back from pouring kisses down on the younger. Oliver wondered what dream Barry was having, and if he was in it. An irrepressible smile lingered on his lips as he heard his boyfriend whining and murmuring softly in his sleep. It wasn’t much of sleep talking, but the soft whispers and sounds that Barry sometimes made while lost in the subconscious world were what made him all the more adorable. Oliver had decided to keep this from him so that he wouldn’t become conscious of it and attempt to get rid of it.

    As much as he would have enjoyed continuing watching Barry slumbering with his head peacefully lain on his left arm, Oliver decided to wake him up for if he didn’t, the CSI might end up being late for work. He knew Barry was marked for his tardiness and wished to help him free himself from such a disgraceful label. The Fastest Man Alive who is always late----what an irony that was. Sighing, Oliver kissed the younger on his forehead while massaging his bare shoulders with affection.

    “Wake up, Barr. You’re going to be late,” he gently whispered. Barry shifted but didn’t even bother opening his eyes. Instead, he snuggled closer to Oliver’s skin and breathed in the man’s scent.

    “Five more minutes, Ollie…,” Barry mumbled, obviously drunk from sleep. Despite his heart melting into a liquefied mess at the cute sight, Oliver knew that he could no longer let this sweet moment continue. This time, he ran his fingers through the boy’s hair and reached down to plant a kiss on his lips. Apparently, this morning invasion surprised Barry, for his eyes fluttered open instantaneously as Oliver’s tongue eagerly found its way inside Barry’s mouth. However, the glint of astonishment subsided soon and Barry responded to it as passionately as he could with what little morning strength he had.

    Before they knew it, the atmosphere took a turn from light to heated. Oliver instinctively climbed over the boy’s slim figure and placed his hands on his cheeks in the midst of their entrancing kiss. Barry threw his arms around Oliver’s neck and drew the older closer to him, trying to inhale all there was of his being. When Barry’s hand started to trail down Oliver’s back, Oliver regained his senses and broke away from the cuddle with tremendous effort. And that yielded a confused, dazed look from the speedster with now puffy red lips.

    “You’ll be late, hon,” Oliver remarked, trying to disregard the hint of disappointment in Barry’s eyes. Only that he failed miserably in hiding his own disappointment in his tone. Wearing a faint grin, he straightened up to get off the bed when the boy subtly tugged at his arm.

    “Hmm?”

    “We’ll continue this at night, won’t we?” Oliver loved the hopeful ring in Barry’s voice.

    “It’ll be the kind of night you could only have imagined of having,” and he meant it.

    The CSI giggled at Oliver’s zealous promise. “I needed a strong motivation to leave this wonderful bed.”

    Just as he finished his line, Barry blurred out of the room and within a fraction of a second (literally), he showed up at the doorpost fully dressed and ready to leave. All Oliver witnessed was a frenzy of red and yellow and gusts of wind unintentionally providing some cooling down effect for his body. He looked up at the boy beaming at him triumphantly in disbelief.

    “I’ve got to steal your expression----for real?” Oliver felt dumb still dressed in nothing but his boxers.

    “I planned not to use my powers too much at home but I… _am_ late for being caught up in that moment we just had,” Barry’s face tinged pink from embarrassment as he made an excuse with something that he was definitely responsible for.

    “Well, I’ve never asked for powers but superspeed really does seem handy at times,” commented Oliver, amused.

    “You know what? I could give you a hand if you----”

    “No, it-it’s totally fine. I didn’t mean it that way and I’d rather suit up myself,” Oliver held out his hands to turn down Barry’s offer with an awkward puff of a laugh.

    “Sure, Ollie.” Barry shrugged.

    Oliver slipped out of the bed and approached the scientist. His cerulean pupils oozing with love, he enfolded his boyfriend and caressed the back of his head. Barry wrapped his arms around Oliver tightly, finding a special spot where he usually nuzzled up against. Oliver’s heart did another mini somersault to that. Then he proceeded to offer a small peck on the younger’s forehead once more. Barry blushed and barely managed to stop his glee from showing so evidently on his face.

    “Be safe, Barr,” said Oliver.

    “Ollie, I’m going to work, not a battlefield,” Barry whined playfully.

    “Trust me, work is a battlefield.”

    “Quite true, that,” the boy agreed, nodding. “Love you.”

    “Love you, too, Barry.”

    Oliver watched as Barry walked across the endless hallway of his personal Queen mansion and vanished as he turned around the far corner. He smirked to himself, remembering all those times that Barry had gotten lost in the estate that he had to call up Oliver’s cell phone to find his way. Even now, Barry would sometimes confuse the location of the bathrooms. Genius as he was in his field of expertise, Barry Allen was such a lovable dork that Oliver Queen, the vigilante of Starling City, could not resist falling in love with. The kid was simply inexplicably attractive even before he became the Flash. Oliver felt drawn to the brightness and the sunshiny air about him that contrasted to the shadiness of himself. They were like night and day, the warm and the cool; a perfect match. Oliver regretted not one second of his life ever since he had mustered up the courage to confess his feelings to Barry, regardless of whether the speedster would embrace it or not. The euphoria that had filled his heart after having found out that Barry had the same feelings toward him was impossible to be put in mere words. Each day was a blessing, and it felt as though an extra source of light was added to Oliver’s world. Barry was his Sun that he would die to protect.

    Oliver turned from the door to get himself ready at last when a chill ran down his spine.

    “What a heartwarming scene. It’s almost a pity that I must shatter it. Isn’t that right, _Arrow_?”

    The chill instantly blazed into ire.

    **_Absolute ire._**


End file.
